SasuHina:Oneshot
by FanficFreakazoid
Summary: Sasuke has to go to a boring clan meeting, so does Hinata. They both go outside to play but maybe come back with something more XD. P.S: This is before the Uchiha Clan Massacre


**_Italic: for thoughts_  
_Bold Italic: emphasis on words_  
Bold: sound effects**

The Uchiha and Hyuuga Annual Clan Meeting

**(Sasuke's POV)**

_This is so boring__. I just had to go to this stupid meeting because otou-san thought I was old enough to hear about adults talk about boring clan stuff._

"Nii-chan_, _can I _**please** _go outside?" I begged while tugging at his pants, "I'm bored."

"Fine," he replied, "but take Hinata with you, she's the girl behind that table, I'm sure she's just as bored as you are."

"Aww, do I _**have** _to? She looks so boring."

"Yes, now go"

"Fine_," _I sighed, "Come on."

I pulled her outside while giving nii-chan 'the look'; sadly it had no effect on him, as usual.

We both made our way to the fountain. I plopped down on the edge while she was perched delicately. I looked at her, she was turned the other way, picking imaginary lint from her sleeve. I also did the same (pouting(without the lint part)) .

_Aww__, I wanted to be alone but nooo nii-chan had to make me take her, depressing._

"Oh"

I turned around; she looked like she was searching for something. She saw me watching out of the corners of her eyes

"My clip fell."

"Ahh, I'll get it," I leaned over the fountain, scanning it for her clip. Suddenly, I lost my balance and tipped forward '_**SPLASH**'._ I came up spouting water.

"Pfft….hehehe," Hinata burst into giggles, she was trying to suppress them—she failed.

_Wow, she wasn't this loud__ before and she looks kinda pretty when she's laughing…_

"Here your clip," I muttered, passing it to her"

"T-thank you S-sasuke-kun," she replied stammering, mostly because she was still laughing _(hmph)_.

_She called me Sasuke-kun._

I could feel my cheeks heating up, I'm sure my cheeks were bright red then I splashed her so she wouldn't notice.

"_**That'****s** _for laughing at me"

Then I splashed some more

"What was that for?"she said glaring at me.

"Meh, I felt like," I said sticking my tongue out.

She glared at me then said, "You're on!" and splashed me.

I dragged her into the fountain and threw some more water at her, "WATER FIGHT!"

We both climbed out of the water and flopped down, dangling our legs over the edge, we were still in stitches.

"Hehehe, that was fun I've never actually had a water fight before," I confessed

"Same here, we should have them more often"

"Yeah"

"By the way, I won," I declared

"_**Whaaatt?!** _You didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Nope, I did," she stated.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why are you kids soaking wet? Exactly _**what**_ were you two doing?" Mikoto demanded. I think she heard us screaming and came out.

"Hehe, okaa-san, well…I kinda fell into the fountain," I said sheepishly

"Then why is Hinata wet?" She asked

"_**Weeeelll****l**_, we maybe kinda had a water fight," I mumbled

"In _this_ weather?! You two are gonna catch colds at this rate. Come on, let's dry you both up."

"Sorry okaa-san"

"It's okay but you should still be more careful"

"Yes okaa-san"

"And don't do stupid things like this in cold weather"

"Yes okaa-san"

Okaa-san took us inside and got some towels for us. She put my clothes near the fireplace and rubbed me down with the towel while Hinata had gone upstairs to change. When my clothes were dry okaa-san said it was time to go.

"Okay okaa-san, but can I say bye to Hina-chan before going?"

"Okay say bye and then we'll go"

I went to the hall and saw Hinata standing there.

"I'm gonna go now bye Hina-chan," I said

"Okay bye Sasuke-kun, we should play again okay?" She said grinning

"Okay bye"

"Oh, by the way, I won," she said then stuck her tongue out, "Hehe, bye" she said waving.

I smiled. I'm pretty sure I blushed…

_This is the start of a great friendship_

**THE END**

Author's Note: This is my first ever story. I know it sounds really cliche and probably extremely corny =P. _Anywaaayyy_ please read and review it will _reeeaaallllyyy _help me write (or try to write better XD)( and i really couldn't think of a title i suck at those XP) ~Ami


End file.
